


apology

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this is exactly what it sounds like
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	apology

sorry

i'm bad at admitting when i'm wrong, being direct, and apologizing

but i'm trying to do all of those things

i messed up.

i pushed you away because i was scared and i'm sorry

you were nothing but a great person

i shouldn't have ever done any of that

sorry

i don't expect you to trust me again, but i wanted to get this out 

because i feel like you deserve to know

this might be a terrible idea but sometimes you have to take risks amiright

so this is me baring myself to the world

~~really just to you but i'm a sucker for a poetic sounding line~~

hi. my name is madison, madi, mj, whatever.

i'm a fucking mess.

i go to therapy and i take antidepressants.

i'm paranoid and don't trust easily.

i'm not great at getting close to people.

i feel like i'm broken.

i'm terrified of judgement.

i write incessantly.

i have a terrible taste in music when i'm happy.

i messed things up with you.

i'm sorry.


End file.
